


婚礼

by EternalMoments



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMoments/pseuds/EternalMoments
Summary: 随盒子的打开被缓缓托起的，是一枚戒指，精巧的钻石反射着炫目的光芒。阿尔弗雷德仿佛捧着一朵花。“梅格•威廉姆斯，你愿意嫁给我吗？”*人类AU，魔术师阿尔x普通白领梅格。
Relationships: America/Female Canada (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	婚礼

梅格每天回家都会看到一个焕然一新的客厅。她不讨厌这样，但也不喜欢——她不能说自己的心脏很健康。现在，把钥匙插进锁孔，捏紧，转动，把门向外拉开，她深呼吸一口气，吱呀一声，她还是没忍住，后退了两步，差点忘了留在门上的钥匙。

阿尔弗雷德在中午就给她打电话，叫她赶紧回来。她以为自己已经做好心理准备了，在开门的前一刻。看来，她年轻的魔术师、伟大的英雄阿尔弗雷德的思维永远都能凌驾于她之上，梅格不得不再一次承认。

“阿尔？”

她关上门，试探性地出声叫道。

一时间没有响应。梅格怀疑自己进错房门了。

“唔——嘿梅格！”

依旧充满活力的声音，从某个角落里发出来。梅格四顾寻找阿尔弗雷德的身影。很快，她看到阿尔弗雷德从一个箱子里钻出来。他的右脚要跨出来时，被绊了一下，于是整个人扑倒在一叠毯子上。堆满厚厚的毯子的花瓣，阿尔弗雷德自己身上的花瓣，飞得满天都是。阿尔的话马上被闷在他的脸和毯子之间，梅格根本听不清楚。

梅格小小地叹了一口气，把包放到沙发上。她走到阿尔弗雷德身边，戳了戳胡乱扑腾着的阿尔弗雷德。这个金发的青年抬起脑袋，鼓起脸颊看着梅格，“都叫你中午回来了！”

“我请假回来了呀，现在才两点呢阿尔。”

“太慢啦——Hero从来不等待别人！”

“是、是，伟大的英雄~”梅格把阿尔弗雷德的眼镜戴正，用真诚的语气说，“你不先起来吗？”

阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼，把手伸给梅格。梅格握住他的手。阿尔弗雷德拉着梅格的手爬了起来，就势抱了她一下。

梅格笑了，“今天在准备什么奇迹呢，大魔术师阿尔？”

“嗯哼，一如既往地——”

“拯救着世界？”

阿尔弗雷德瞄了一眼笑吟吟的梅格，想了想，向后一跳，朝梅格张开双臂，“反正，你看！”梅格这才定睛去看客厅的四周。层层叠叠铺满地面的彩色的毯子，到处都落满了花瓣。一个大得像是能装下冰箱的箱子——阿尔弗雷德刚刚就从那里面爬出来——里面放着许多玫瑰花，这些花被蹂躏得不轻。

梅格注意到箱子里的都是白玫瑰，而落在外面的花瓣几乎都是红色的。“阿尔，这是变色的魔——魔术吗？”

“哈哈，你本来想说魔法的对不对？”

阿尔弗雷德发出他独特的大笑声，俯身把箱子翻过来，倒出所有的玫瑰花。他捞起一枝，在梅格面前灵巧地一晃，梅格眼睛没眨一下，看着这朵玫瑰从白色变成红色。她惊叹一声。

“但是，这可不算什么新奇的把戏啦。”阿尔弗雷德把红玫瑰插到梅格放在沙发上的包的拉链口子上，“这次的，猜到了我就告诉你！”

噗嗤一声，梅格笑了——原来她年轻的魔术师、伟大的英雄阿尔弗雷德压根就不打算把他的新戏法透露给她。不过，他叫他回来，原本就不是为了展示他的新魔术，“那么，是什么好消息呢，亲爱的阿尔？”

“当然，一个不能更好的消息——弗朗索瓦丝说可以准备我的专场表演了！”

梅格·威廉姆斯是一个在普通的公司做着普通的工作的普通的女孩。她默默无闻，以至于同事偶尔会忘记她的名字（她希望哪天公司裁员的时候也能把自己给忘了），不过，她早已习惯。她从小就没什么存在感。

但生活就是这么充满戏剧性，她的恋人，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，是个存在感爆表的人。即使是在麦当劳打发午餐，他耀眼的金发、迷人的蓝眼睛和嚷嚷的大嗓门也能充分吸引旁人的注意力。

就连他的职业也引人注目：魔术师。

现在，阿尔弗雷德正为他的首个专场表演忙碌着。在此之前，他是个小有名气的魔术师——互联网上勉强可以搜到的那种。这位以世界的英雄为目标的年轻魔术师不甘于此。要知道，他从识字的第一天起，就下定了决心，让全世界都知道他的名字。

或许这次专场表演就是阿尔弗雷德一举成名的机会。出乎梅格意料的是，阿尔弗雷德似乎并不这么想。最近，他瞒着她什么事情。阿尔弗雷德毫不擅长保存秘密；而不知是对谁的幸运——梅格从不追问他。

“阿尔？”梅格在床上滚了一圈，贴住床沿，抬脸朝向坐在计算机前的阿尔弗雷德，“现在很晚啦。”

“哦！”手一抖，阿尔弗雷德关掉了什么东西。他大叫一声，吓了梅格一跳。“哇，好险，保存了。”他匆匆摁了几下键盘，转头看梅格，对上她疑惑的眼神。他笑说，“刚定好，演出的名字就叫‘深情告白’。我在改弗朗索瓦丝发给我的海报。”

“海报……那个不用你自己做的吧？”

“嗯，我觉得我做得更好！”阿尔弗雷德挥挥虚握的拳头，一副能干的样子。

梅格忍俊不禁。她笑了两声，换了个话题，“‘深情告白’？”她说出这两个词的时候，心脏跳快了几拍。

“那个是弗朗索瓦丝想的……”阿尔弗雷德目光游离了一瞬间，“当然是——呃，对……对世界的告白咯！”

“真的？”梅格露齿而笑。她坐起来，理了理贴在背上的金色长发。说实话，当时，她有点失望——还以为是对她的告白呢——不过，只是一点点而已，她马上就忘却了。

相比之下，她的注意力被弗朗索瓦丝吸引了。弗朗索瓦丝是阿尔弗雷德的经纪人，一位成熟优雅的女士，梅格见到她的第一面，就为她的魅力所倾倒。有时，她希望自己能成为弗朗索瓦丝那样的人。在与阿尔弗雷德的饭后闲聊中，她提过这样的话。然后，阿尔弗雷德揉揉她的头发，说，梅格这样就很好啦。

想到这里，女孩感到一丝甜蜜。这甜蜜感再一次裹住她的心，是在她路过演出的海报的时候。多亏弗朗索瓦丝，海报才能被摆在算是显眼的地方。阿尔弗雷德侧身站在海报左边，怀抱一束玫瑰，只有其中一朵是红色，其余都是白色。梅格想起阿尔弗雷德前几天碎碎念的“为什么不能整张海报都是本Hero”，嘴角上扬。

她靠上前，伸出手指，贴住玻璃窗。“致……爱着这个世界，并被这个世界爱着的人们……”她慢慢念道。海报上，暗红色的字，缀着点点繁星，仿佛闪烁光芒。

“为什么是八点半？我看到海报上写的是七点半！”梅格捏着阿尔弗雷德塞给她的纸条。真的，只是一张纸条，上面是龙飞凤舞的手写的演出地点和时间，加上魔术师本人的签名，“而且，我也要门票！”

“哈哈哈哈海报上写错了吧！门票有什么好的，梅格你拿的可是我的手写票诶，仅此一张！”

梅格撅嘴，“我要和你一起。”

“你和罗莎约好去逛街了啦！”

“……”一时无言。才不是她约的，是阿尔弗雷德约的，不知怎地，就变成她和罗莎去逛街了。梅格缩了缩肩膀。罗莎·柯克兰和她哥哥一样严厉得吓人，尤其是在守约等问题上。罗莎还规定了逛街的时间，早在半个月前就决定好了。撇开这些不谈，梅格还是很喜欢和罗莎相处的。她想了想，挣扎道，“可罗莎不是也要看演出吗？”

“哦~她有急事要飞雷恩，弗朗西斯陪她一起来着，今晚就走~”阿尔弗雷德差点唱起来，“不过她说一定会陪你逛街的~”

结果就是，夜晚，梅格独自走向艺术中心——阿尔弗雷德专场演出的地方——忐忑不安，包贴在身边，手里攥紧纸条。周围已经没有人了，身后的马路上车流呼啸而过，眼前的艺术中心灯火通明，“都说了七点半，果然迟到了……”梅格小声咕哝，快步走到入口处。

站在玻璃门前面的是一个高大的金发男人，一副不苟言笑的模样。他的头发向上竖起，像倒放的钉子。现在是夏天，他却围着围巾。他盯住梅格看了一会儿，梅格回视他，神情很是紧张。戴着黑色手套的手摸摸下巴，他轻哼了一声，问，“你是梅格·威廉姆斯？”

“啊，是……”

也不知道有没有听见，不等梅格把话说完，他抬手指向大门内，“进去，右转，最里面那个房间，有人等你。”

“……有人？”

“快去。”他转过身去，催梅格离开。她刚踏进入口，又被他叫住。梅格转头，他咳了一下，说道，“祝你幸福，威廉姆斯小姐。”

梅格一头雾水。她沿着走廊往里走，正好尽头的房间的门打开，探出一个黑色的脑袋，瞅见梅格，大叫一声，缩了回去。随后，门朝她敞开，弗朗索瓦丝踩着高跟鞋走出来迎接她。

弗朗索瓦丝挽着梅格的胳臂走进去，让她坐到镜子面前的一张椅子上，告诉她这是后台。梅格跳起来，“我应该去观众席啊？”弗朗索瓦丝把梅格按回去，“当然不，你是我们的嘉宾哦，小梅格。”

王春燕——之前的黑色小脑袋——拿着一条白色裙子走过来，她的黑色长发盘成团子，精致的脸笑盈盈的。爱丽丝·瓦尔加斯抱着化妆盒——尽管梳妆台上已经有了很多化妆品——冲过来，在拐角处差点滑倒。爱丽丝放下化妆盒，拍拍梅格的脸，开心得在背后开出花来。梅格一帧一帧地转动脑袋，看过每一个人。她觉得，只有她自己不在状况。

亚瑟退到一旁时，耳机里传出了弗朗索瓦丝的声音。他低头，小声回了句话。接着，他把瓷花瓶递给阿尔弗雷德，同时对他说：“她们准备好了。”

阿尔弗雷德沉着地点头。他转向观众，展示花瓶的内部空无一物。他倒转花瓶，细长的口子朝下，手指轻敲两下瓶身，各色的彩带接二连三掉出来，落在小方桌上。然后，他掀起米白色的桌布，彩带随桌布的翻动往下滑，碰到舞台的地面的一瞬间，竟变成了相应颜色的玫瑰，就像从中绽放出来似的。黄色，紫色，蓝色，却没有红色或者白色。

台下一片惊呼。阿尔弗雷德略一鞠躬，重新把桌布铺回去，绕到桌前，张开双手，说道，“大家一定注意到，一个多小时过去了，我的手中，还没出现过红色和白色的玫瑰。”观众纷纷点头。阿尔弗雷德的目光扫过他们。每个人手中都有一枝红玫瑰，那是他们在入场时被发到手中的，“所以，我需要你们借几朵红玫瑰给我——啊显然我是不会还的。”

笑声包围了舞台。阿尔弗雷德满意地拍手，弯腰从方桌底下抽出一把伞，打开，一把雪白的伞。他示意亚瑟到后台去，自己则走下舞台，走近观众席，“愿意帮本Hero这个小忙的话，就把你的花放到伞里，”他捉着伞柄，伞面朝下，如同提着个篮子，“请边上的人传一下——好，谢谢……”他沿台阶一步一步走到最远的观众席，对每个赠花人点头致意。

回到舞台时，花已经多得快要溢出来，最后几朵在他的手上拿着。阿尔弗雷德大声说，“非常感谢各位！”他的眼睛瞟向舞台另一头，亚瑟还没回来，“白玫瑰，将要献给我最心爱的女孩儿——”

阿尔弗雷德的话再度响起时，亚瑟明显感觉到手里牵着的人的僵硬。他回头看梅格。梅格身着一袭白色长裙，金色卷发披在肩后，脸上化了淡妆。亚瑟敢说，在灯光下，她一定美极了。然而现在，她紧紧咬住嘴唇，身体发抖。他用眼神询问，梅格结结巴巴道，“我、我会搞砸的……”

“你还不知道你要做什么呢，梅格。”亚瑟微笑，语气满是安抚。

“可是，不管……不管是什么，我——”

“别害怕，”粗眉毛的青年捏了捏梅格的手腕，没使什么力气。他用下巴指了指舞台上的阿尔弗雷德，“我想，你是相信那个笨蛋的。”

顺着亚瑟指的方向，看到阿尔弗雷德，梅格的眼睛睁了睁。戴着白手套的手揪住裙子，她踌躇了一会儿，深吸一口气，望着亚瑟说，“你说的没错。”

阿尔弗雷德第一眼就看呆了。在亚瑟极具绅士风度的引导下，一只手提着裙子，梅格向他款款走来。以往，他用可爱、漂亮描述梅格，而今仿佛连“美”都相形见绌。全场没有一点声音，所有人屏息凝神。

直到梅格走到他面前叫他，声音怯怯的，“阿尔？”他才反应过来。亚瑟早就放开梅格的手，离开舞台了。阿尔弗雷德笑了几声，对方才的暂停表示歉意，然后拉起梅格的手，“这是我的女朋友，梅格•威廉姆斯。”

面对观众的打量和接连的赞叹，梅格脸红了。隔着手套，阿尔弗雷德都能感觉到她上升的体温。

“前天，7月1日，是她的生日；明天，是我的生日。在这之间，我要送给我们一份全世界最特别的生日礼物——”

阿尔弗雷德对梅格眨眨眼。他用空余的手拎起卧在地上、盛满红色玫瑰的伞。他将伞翻转，举在梅格头顶，动作迅速且灵巧。玫瑰花如同雨点一般纷纷落下——

剎那间，梅格的长裙，从纯净的白色变成玫瑰的红色。

而落下的玫瑰，停在梅格的发丝里，肩膀上，衣裙间，已然洁白无瑕，在二人脚边张开雪色的地毯。

瞬息之间的变化，花与裙子交换了颜色。 尖叫、欢呼、鼓掌声此起彼伏。梅格下意识地屏住了呼吸。她摸摸自己身上的裙子，小心翼翼，像是害怕那玫瑰红一抹就会褪去似的。

“梅格，”阿尔弗雷德叫她的名字，她抬头，却没看见比她高的阿尔。循着声音，才发现阿尔在她面前单膝跪下，一只手仍拉着她的，另一只手捧着一个薄薄的小盒子。

阿尔弗雷德暂且收回手，双手缓缓打开盒子。随盒子的打开被缓缓托起的，是一枚戒指，精巧的钻石反射着炫目的光芒。阿尔弗雷德仿佛捧着一朵花。

“阿尔！”梅格小声尖叫。她差点忘了这是在舞台上，还有众目睽睽，她差点就扑上去抱住阿尔。她觉得自己现在晕过去也是正常的。阿尔重新抓紧她的手。

“梅格•威廉姆斯，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

她花了点时间才做出回答。确切地说，她费了点时间才找回自己的声音。答案再清楚不过，他们都知道。陌生的人，熟悉的人，都在见证。梅格努力保持声线的平稳。

“当然，阿尔弗雷德，我愿意。”

幸福的夜晚。后台的人们，通过电视，共同分享欢愉。王春燕托住脸，在沙发上打滚；爱丽丝蹭在亚瑟身边，“粗眉毛，你看看阿尔，你什么时候才向索瓦丝求婚哇？”

亚瑟正在喝茶，猛地一呛，马上别开了刚刚还对着弗朗索瓦丝的视线，语无伦次，“咳，啊？”

“比起这个，”弗朗索瓦丝揉揉爱丽丝的头，把她从亚瑟身上拖下来，“你还是抓紧时间找男朋友吧，小爱丽丝。”

“嘿，看他们！”

王春燕不知何时扳直了背，正坐在沙发上，手指向屏幕，大叫着打断弗朗索瓦丝的话。几人围在电视边上，包括亚瑟，满足地长叹一声。

阿尔弗雷德为梅格戴上戒指。他站起来，轻啄梅格的嘴唇，与她紧紧相拥。 

掌声雷动。观众们站了起来，脸上都是喜悦的表情。所有人都祝他们幸福。弗朗索瓦丝听见第一排的女士们高声说：

“他们可真叫人幸福！” 

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 戒指盒来自加拿大设计师安德鲁-佐的作品，名为Clifton ，“被打开时，以讨人喜欢的花朵盛开效果展示戒指，使那一刻令人着迷”。  
> ※ 阿尔：魔术师；亚瑟：阿尔的搭档；弗朗索瓦丝：阿尔的经纪人；荷哥：安保人员；爱丽丝：化妆师；春燕：服装师。  
> ※专场演出：“深情告白（Affectionate Confession）”——用最真挚的洁白，最热烈的玫红，致爱着这个世界，并被这个世界爱着的人们……
> 
> ※一个小剧场：  
> 阿尔弗雷德跟荷哥描述梅格的时候，好像完全忘了纸条的事儿，“最可爱的那个就是梅格！”  
> 荷哥当时竟无言以对。  
> 演出当晚，梅格八点半到。荷哥盯着她看了很久，心说，“嗯哼……的确挺可爱的。”  
> 便宜阿尔弗雷德那小子咯。


End file.
